coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zoé
Welcome! Just wanna say a belated welcome to the wiki. There's still lots to do so there's plenty of ways to contribute. You could write an episode summary, flesh out a page on a character, or start a new one. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to drop me a line. --T smitts 11:59, 23 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks. I am not completely comfortable writing in English but I'll see what I can do. Zoé 09:32, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :No problem. There's other things you can do. Do you have any past episodes recorded or downloaded? If you do, you can fix the guest cast lists so that actor's names in the order the were in on the show. Also, if you can make screen caps, you can make templates for character pages. T smitts 21:33, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Character Pages Glad to see other people contributing to the character pages. I haven't seen the episode Daniela in full, so that's actually helpful. I just thought I'd give a few helpful tips: *For pictures of the younger versions of a character, may I suggest you try to find a shot from the actual flashbacks? Looks a bit more legit. *It's not a big deal but when only a first or last name is given for a character, you don't need to put their name in the category link. The same is true for titles, unless it starts with a word you don't want it listed under, like "the" or "a". So category links for Fannie and Knuckle Up can look like this: "Category:Guest characters" "Category:Episodes" but category links for Becca Abrams and The Good-Bye Room should look like this: "Abrams, Becca" and "Good-Bye Room, The". ::OK, thanks for the tips. I'll try to keep this in mind for the next episode. Zoé 10:17, 5 November 2008 (UTC) More character pages Thanks for contuining to add to the character pages. I don't actually have "Thick As Thieves" or "Andy In C Minor", so that helps. Just a couple of quick things: *On the cast list for Thick As Thieves I noticed you put listed the recurring characters (Gordon and ADA Thomas) separately. Actually on all the other episode pages, recurring characters were just put in with the guest cast. Just trying to keeping the order of the credits consistent with the order of billing on the actual show. *We don't usually include titles in the link to a character, so Dean Vivian Harden should probably just be redirected to just Vivian Harden. *Jarrod Jones, having appeared in two recurring episode. He's got the right category, but there's actually a slightly different template for main and recurring characters. I'll fix it and you can see the difference in the history. That's all for now. Thanks. --T smitts 22:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ::I corrected the first two points. I checked out the main character template, it would be easier if the wiki were to suggest a list of empty templates when one creates a new page... Zoé 18:19, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Episodes I don't have Below is a list of all the episodes I don't have. Somebody may have already uploaded images for some or all of the guest characters for a few of them though. Besides guest characters, a lot of episode pages still need an image. What exactly that should be is a little subjective. Someone else here was uploading shots of the victim dead for each ep. Personally, I think that's a bit gruseome. Instead, I prefered ones that summed up the episode, gave you a feel of what it's about, or was a defining image. For "A Perfect Day" I added a shot of Cindy, Art, and the girls on the beach (their "perfect day"). For "Cargo", I put a shot of Mike stumbling onto the container full of girls. For "Shuffle, Ball Change", I showed Maurice dancing. For "Forever Blue", I showed Jimmy holding hands with Coop next to a squad car. For "Joseph", I showed the picture that got Lilly all obsessed. For "Blood on the Tracks", I showed the picture of the five friends in happier times. For "The Goodbye Room", I showed Hillary with her baby. Get it? All I'll say regarding uploading shots of characters is take your time to get a good one. Sometimes you'll think you get a good one of someone early on, but sometimes a better shot will turn up forty minutes into it. You never know. Also, sometimes a character will get a last name mention in dialogue but only listed in the credits by their first name. Watch out for that. (Don't worry about uploading shots for characters with no name. We can get to those later.) Anyways, here's all the episodes I don't have. If you could arrange the guest cast list in the right order for these, that would help a lot too. Season 1 *Gleen *The Runner *Glued *The Letter *The Boy in the Box *Disco Inferno *The Lost Soul of Herman Lester *Late Returns *Greed *The Plan Season 2 *Daniela *The House *Who's Your Daddy? *It's Raining Men *Yo, Adrian *Ravaged *Strange Fruit Season 3 *Colors *Committed *Saving Patrick Bubley *Start Up *Honor *8 Years *Debut *Dog Day Afternoons *One Night *Superstar *Willkommen *Death Penalty: Final Appeal *The River Season 4 *Saving Sammy *The Key *Fireflies *Lonely Hearts *Knuckle Up *A Dollar, A Dream Season 5 *Running Around *Devil Music *Wunderkind *Thick as Thieves *It Takes a Village *Boy Crazy *Family 8108 *Spiders *Andy in C Minor *Slipping Season 6 *Wednesday's Women *Roller Girl *The Dealer *Wings Thanks Thanks for the characters from Strange Fruit and Slipping. Just don't forget what I said about character categories. (See above) --T smitts 19:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Did Henry, Judith, and Charlotte happen to get a last name in "Strange Fruit"? It's been a long time since I saw that episode, but I seem to recall one of the detectives saying "Henry _____ died a happy man in 19__". (Did they mention the year too?) I could be wrong. --T smitts 04:03, 23 March 2009 (UTC) I think it was Jones but I have made the screencaps a while ago, I have to check this. I'll correct everything tonight. Zoé 15:47, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for continuing to create guest character pages. One other thing: You don't really need to put a year next to the actor's name unless they were played by more than one actor. If the character only appeared in one era (like Ray Takahashi and Billy Takahashi) or was played by the same actor in both flashbacks and the present (like Daniel O'Leary or Pat Hall), then the captions under each image are enough to show what year(s) they were featured in. (And did you happen to see if they said what year Henry Jones died in?) --T smitts 04:37, 25 March 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for the characters categories, with the new "automatic" system I didn't see the "code view" to add the Name with it. :I am going to get this right sometime soon ;-) :For Henry Jones, the video is cut at the beginning of the scene, so I just hear "this world a rich happy man three years ago". I suppose this is Henry they are talking about, you have a great memory! Zoé 11:24, 25 March 2009 (UTC) For Strange Fruit, Slipping, Family 8108, and any other episode you upload characters for, can you order the guest cast list on the episode itself, so they're in the order they were actually credited in on the show? Don't forget any "With" or "And" credits, like in Bad Reputation or Witness Protection. And don't forget to put the minor actors under a "Co-starring" header, like Justice, Bad Night, and Our Boy Is Back. Also, did you make a picture for Belle, the woman Jeffries eats with in "Slipping"? --T smitts 20:54, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for arranging the credits for the above episodes. There's a bit of an issue with one character (the chess player) in Strange Fruit being named Clyde, but there was already a character from A Time to Hate with that name. I was wondering if the Clyde in Strange Fruit got a last name in the dialogue. If not, we'll have to disambiguate the two. One would be Clyde (A Time to Hate) and the other would be Clyde (Strange Fruit). Again, this is only if the Clyde from Strange Fruit didn't get a last name. --T smitts 04:52, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Also, for Belle, you don't need to put the name in the category, like I mentioned above. So the category for Mike Delaney should look like this: Delaney, Mike. That way, he'll be listed under "D" and not "M" on the Guest characters page. On the other hand, the category for Bob should look like this: Category:Guest characters. You don't need to include the name because it's already listed under "B". Got it now? ;) --T smitts 04:59, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :yeah, got it ;) I just have to stop making wrong copy-paste... :For Clyde, I am fairly sure no surname was mentionned. Zoé 07:44, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll take care of that tomorrow. Just created characters for Mind Games. Had to pick a special "status" for Tom Exley. Now I'm very tired and off to bed... --T smitts 07:48, 27 March 2009 (UTC) I separated the Clyde so there is now a link to Clyde (A Time to Hate) and Clyde (Strange Fruit), so you can now upload pictures for the latter if you have some. I was also wondering some of the guest characters in Daniela, like John Chris, and Cassie got last names in that episode. John and Chris are pretty common names and another John or Chris may come up and I'd rather not have to split them like Clyde. --T smitts 05:00, 28 March 2009 (UTC) :No last names mentionned anywhere, except for "edwin castillo" (Daniela (character)'s official name) and his/her mom. Even Chris' dad first name is unknown, he's called "Pops". I think it was made on purpose...Zoé 11:24, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Unnamed characters Based on the other wikis, I've participated in, I was leaning towards unnmaed characters ("Cocky dude", "Young woman", etc.) not getting their own page. I was thinking perhaps something like "Listed of Unnamed Characters from Season One", etc. Something like this: http://24.wikia.com/wiki/Unnamed_civilians or this: http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Unnamed_Vulcans_(22nd_century) Also, just remember, it's "deceased", not "dead". --T smitts 16:09, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hoodrats Just wanted to give a heads up, I've got some caps for Hoodrats I'm gonna put up shortly so don't worry about that one. --T smitts 02:47, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Images, Pages, and Credits I was wondering if you could help me with some things regarding episodes I don't have. First, Strange Fruit is one of those episodes. I was wondering If you could make pages for the characters of Toby and Joe from that episode. There's also a red link for a character named Mark Millbank in the cast list for Who's Your Daddy?. I haven't seen more than bits and pieces of this episode in a long time and noticed there was no such character on the episode page on your own site. Is this just a very minor character or one that wasn't in the episode at all? There also seem to be some confustion as to what role (if any) that Grant Garrison played in The Letter Would you also be able to arrange the guest cast list as it appears in the episode for the following episodes: Strange Fruit, The Letter, Spiders, Start Up, Best Friends, The Dealer, Greed, The Key, Roller Girl, Wunderkind, Debut, Family 8108, Disco Inferno, WASP, Slipping, Honor, Wings, The Lost Soul of Herman Lester, Knuckle Up, Lonely Hearts, Dog Day Afternoons, Sandhogs, Who's Your Daddy?, Saving Sammy, A Dollar, A Dream, Stealing Home, Jackals, Thick as Thieves, and Wednesday's Women Some of them may already look organized, but, as you've probably noticed on the show, some minor guest actors sometimes have their named bunched together in group credits of two or three. I'm trying to reflect that in the wiki, as you can see in the pages for Thrill Kill, Saving Patrick Bubley, and The Last Drive-In. Finally, I also wondering if you could add some images for these characters to their respective lists for unnamed characters: Burley Guy #1 from Spiders, Haridresser from Thick as Thieves, Reporter from Stealing Home, Sweaty Mechanic from WASP, Kid #1 from Strange Fruit, Addict and Contruction Worker #1 and #2 from Who's Your Daddy?, Uniform Cop and Friend #1 from Wednesday's Women, Clerk and Woman #3 in The Letter, M.C. from Debut, Social Worker from A Dollar, A Dream, Announcer from The Lost Soul of Herman Lester, and Market Shopper from Disco Inferno. Hmmm, having finished writing all this, it seems like a bit of a taller order than I originally envisioned, but anything you could do to help would be much appreciated. --T smitts 06:31, April 3, 2010 (UTC)